


【雷安/ABO】intoxication

by ABC_1990



Category: R18 - Fandom, 凹凸世界, 安迷修 - Fandom, 雷安 - Fandom, 雷狮 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABC_1990/pseuds/ABC_1990





	【雷安/ABO】intoxication

-ABO  
-贵族雷x圣子安（没什么多余要素）  
-有大段的SEX描写 不适者勿入 

 

——

弥埃拉在凯尔特的语言中代表“神”。

　　作为仅存的纯血，如何保存雷狮这份贴近于天神的血统成了他父母为他选择婚配时最大的忧虑。日渐衰落的Alpha家族和Beta家族都争先恐后地把儿女推予弥埃拉家族，可优质的贵族已所剩无几，大多都参杂了低劣的基因，血液黑沉又污浊。

　　去神庙选一位Omega吧。雷米斯夫人的女仆玛丽这样对她说道。他们的身体由云和鲸骨制成，珍珠粉和蜂蜜包裹著躯体；神在他们的后颈落吻，让他们花蜜一样芬芳又轻盈。那些神的信徒与儿女，血脉纯净又清澈，比初雪融化的溪流还要干净——

　　可那会稀释这比黄金还要珍贵的血液。雷米斯夫人簇起眉头。我们的社会里只有Alpha和Beta——还有满世界压抑的空气。那样的柔弱无法作为坚韧的载体，为我们诞下健康又珍贵的子嗣。

　　至少它不会污染弥埃拉。玛丽为她的低盘发上插进一朵刚刚摘下的车矢菊，察觉到了夫人的动摇。用您的慧眼去看看吧；见证过奇迹，才能判定是否值得。

　　不。雷米斯顿了好一会才继续拆开手里的信件，依旧眉头紧皱。我没那么多时间上山拜访。求亲者有千千万万，昨夜又新到一批血样，朗斯特和我都要亲自仔细检查。你知道我们必须在雷狮成年前为他寻到合适的婚配，时间所剩无几——玛丽，别打扰我了。

　　玛丽蹲在她身边为她整理信件，轻轻为她按摩腿部，眼神真挚。我的母亲是一位omega，深居在神庙的圣女。您无法想象Alpha与Omega的生活有多么和睦而幸福，我想，雷狮少爷需要的或许…

　　他需要一个强大出挑且优秀的Alpha，一个能够延续血脉的健康的子嗣，不是一只供人欣赏的花瓶。雷米斯堪称凶恶地截住她的话。我不管雷狮会恨我或恨他的伴侣，也不管他们是否相爱或幸福…我还要处理很多事，你出去吧。

　　玛丽依言离开了房间，而米斯手里的信件久久未拆。

　　她知道夫人会去的。

　　次日清晨雷米斯便携着玛丽，登上马车前往神庙，说是要散心。殊不知那隐藏在深山的庙宇前有几千级台阶，光洁平滑的大理石上丝尘不染，几乎像一座纯白的阶山屹立在眼前。

　　为什么要建在这样高的山顶上？精致的妆都被汗水消抹，这使她不悦。

　　玛丽掺着雷米斯的手平稳且有力，说话也不气喘：他们被神庇佑，庙宇便贴近天际。

　　米斯夫人只好认命似的一级一级爬到了顶。

　　前来迎接的圣父身着白袍，为她送上一杯清泉和白巾，带着她在花丛和挂着铜铃的屋檐下巡走。神庙的主体建筑看上去和其他并无不同，男子轻轻挪开侧门，让夫人看清那空心庙宇与中心的一方天际，白裙的男童女童都跪在天光之下行早祷，肃穆到连呼吸都变得轻了、淡了。

　　神看见你的焦虑，听见你的不安——等他们行完早祷，你可以见见那位神选出的孩子。圣父微微颔首，轻声打断了夫人的话，踏进屋里关上了门。夫人便不再说什么，端一杯清茶坐在藤椅上等待。

　　早祷花费的时间很长，门扇紧闭的庙宇毫无动静，而隔壁的教室似乎是下了课，白长裙的孩子一个接一个地蹦进庭院，书典被搁在地上，过长的裙摆草率地系在腰臀，露出两截莲藕似的腿和小脚丫，干净洁白的皮肤像极了云棉。孩子的声音清脆又稚嫩，像刚破壳的雏鸟般叽啾个不停，又在看见这位不速之客后逐渐停下了声音。

　　那位小姐是谁呀？

　　不知道耶…谁去问问圣父？

　　圣父在监督哥哥姐姐的早祷呢…

　　唔…你看！她看过来了！！

　　孩子们怯生生地抱着书跑回屋子，最后一个强装镇定地冲她点点头，拉关上门。

　　真胆小啊。雷米斯偏过眼睛，抿一点新鲜的早茶。长得倒挺可爱，像只小团子。

　　屋内的小孩都把小脑袋挤在窗口，眨巴着湿润的眼睛盯着雷米斯夫人，窃窃私语。

　　早祷结束后，稍懂事些的孩子和少年从各处门离开，雷米斯能闻到不同于Alpha或者Beta地信息素味，有些尚未成熟而显得青涩又微弱，有些则是成熟的果香气，山花一样馥郁又芬芳，其中一抹清甜又掺杂着苦香的气味逐渐向她靠近，她放下茶碟，看见了圣父身后跟随着的少年。头发像栗壳里的软绒，眼睛间于蓝色与绿色之间，像她曾去看过的米碧斯海峡，近海海滨的海水就是这样的透彻又脆嫩，把什么都倒映的一清二楚。

　　这是雷米斯夫人，这是安迷修。圣父只做个简单的介绍便离开，时间交给了雷米斯和有些局促的大男孩。

　　早上好，夫人。大男孩向她倾了倾身，碧色的眼睛盛满了紧张。

　　早上好，安迷修。雷米斯夫人露出些笑容，友善的弧度很快就让生性内敛的Omega平复下心情，那股让人闻了便心情愉悦的信息素气味也更加柔和。

　　圣父和我说了您的忧虑…您不用这样担心。他摸着后颈，温朗柔和的声音几乎让她忘了先前的否决，反而对眼前人有了些兴致。

　　你愿意接受我的儿子，即使从未见面？

　　她随意提出的问题令安迷修有些迟疑。

　　我愿意，安迷修说，如果您愿意接受我的话。

　　雷米斯敢对天发誓她是因为连夜拆看了太多信件神志不清，不然她怎么会觉得面前的少年与她的雷狮如此相配：相貌，性格，声音，修养…每一处都恰到好处地符合她的喜好，那么相应的，她的儿子也一定万分满意。

　　雷米斯想，至少他足够符合成年礼物的标准。

　　

　　成年礼物这种主意只有他过分操心的母亲才会想得到。

　　自小他的生日礼物就让旁人羡慕：8岁时是一只少有的英短金渐层，12岁时是一匹黑马驹——现在已经是匹正值壮年的好马了。16岁的地球仪是他唯一认可的礼物，黄铜的结构和木工匠一笔一画刻上的大陆海岸线及名称都得他欢心。

　　不知道今年是支羽毛笔还是观星镜，也不知是否值得他惊喜。雷狮没有想太多便推开他的卧房门，思考着该去哪寻找他的礼物。

　　室内陈设与以往并无不同，蜡烛明明灭灭，散乱搭放的衣服却已经被折叠好放在椅上，茶杯也明显用水冲洗干净，规规矩矩地放在茶盘里。雷狮从进门起便闻到一阵令他神情恍惚的香气，或许是香氛或精油，和那些复合品又有些不太一样。清甜的果香和花香，极淡的奶醇和植物的苦——这种复杂的气味不是调香师能掌控的。

　　好奇怪。雷狮循着香味，大步掀开帘帐，推开侧卧门。

　　暴涨的香气几乎浓郁到让他错觉自己醉酒的地步，倒有些愿意沉迷其中了。他不知如何去形容那种噬魂的香——好像直接帖附在灵魂，要深深刻进骨头一样。平日与Alpha和Beta相处的气味令他恶心，比放在罐头里发酵的鱼内脏还要臭。而面前柔软又甜美的信息素向他传达了彷徨和惊慌，他放慢脚步，拾起身边的一盘蜡烛，顺着气味摸寻了源头。

　　一具柔软又温暖的身躯，有着让他迷醉的香气。

　　对方受惊似的紧贴在墙上，极力躲避着触碰。雷狮伸手一捞，却不知扯散了哪处，激起对方一声惊呼和抽气声。雷狮感觉手里的是根衣带，顺着往上摸是某种特殊裁剪的长衣袍，领口松垮地露出肩头和一大片干净又细嫩的颈肤，剩余被未扯送的腰封固定在不会往下滑落的微妙角度。

　　声音好听的男人。

　　雷狮端过蜡烛，轻轻挨在对方颊边，深栗色的头发软蓬蓬地描上金边，脸颊是不自然的红和樱红的唇。

　　你是谁？雷狮不着痕迹地咽下口水，松开了那根衣带。

　　安迷修。您的母亲从神庙领走我，带我来了您的住所。他的回答简短且中规中矩。

　　为什么在这？雷狮眯起眼问。

　　…今日是您的成年礼。

　　言下之意十分明显。这就是他的礼物了。如果不是夹杂的喘息给这句话平添旖旎，雷狮说不定会倒壶茶与他的礼物好好谈天：秉持着礼仪以及贵族气质。可惜现在——他拾起先前拉扯下一半的衣带，看着安迷修惊惶地拉拢衣服，却无法阻挡宽大衣袍一层一层不受控制地滑落——他要脱下礼服和眼镜，拆开他的礼物了。

　　雷狮吹熄蜡烛，从一地散衣里抱出汗水淋漓的Omega出了房间。

　　

　　雷狮不知道安迷修是生来就这般异于常人，抑或是被地下组织做了基因改造。他的信息素比任何的香水和毒药都要致命，吸进鼻腔是柔软飘忽的香氛，进了肚腹反而变得燥热，连力气都没法好好控制，扯烂了对方身上最后一层被汗沁透的里衣。如果这是政敌塞给他的暗杀者，他会毫无抵抗地被捅个透心凉——似乎在这种香气下，生与死都变得遥远。

　　他感觉自己有些上了瘾，把安迷修压在床铺里抵着他后劲深深地吸嗅，深重地舔舐尝了满口糖汁。不仅是后颈，他的皮肤都是软弹又香甜，不知不觉就给他留了满身牙印，包括细嫩的腿侧。

　　对方的呼吸因为自己的举措乱了，急促地抽气声伴着些哭腔，彷徨失措，浑身都在打颤。他的手胡乱摸索着，紧紧贴附在他手腕，不知是随意寻到的依靠或是推拒。他的后颈像被填充了高浓度的香液一般，皮肤微有些隆起，布丁一样柔滑又香甜——他真的很想咬下去。无意间抬起地视线错过发颤的肩膀，捕捉到未曾仔细端详的脸颊上泪水涟涟，于是体贴地伸出手指，轻轻抹掉眼泪。

　　他这才注意到安迷修有双多漂亮的眼睛。蕴着泪水的青蓝色在烛光下像铺着残阳的海滨，可海水咸涩，这是甜的。雷狮含着自己沾了泪的指梢，在舌尖绽开的微弱甜味电流一样胡乱地蹿。

　　自己对这份礼物的喜爱有些超越了预期。

　　我开始了。雷狮贴着他的耳朵泄一口烫的惊人的吐息，手从他的脸颊溜进颈项，顺着肩臂滑进被压在被单间的乳肉和腰腹，浑身都被汗沁的软且高热，手感好得不可思议。烛光不论在什么时候都能营造出昏暗暧昧的气氛，此刻它给安迷修的身体染上了蜂蜜般的色泽，起伏的皮肤伴着花果香气，迷离光影勾勒出一副青涩却适于承欢的躯体。

　　我开始了。雷狮轻轻地呢喃，搔地安迷修耳朵发痒，呜咽着把脑袋埋进被子蹭掉眼泪。他从雷狮踏入房间时便开始流泪，止不住地一串串往下掉。那股庞大又沉重的信息素要他窒息，好像一股呛人的柴烟，却在吸嗅几口后慢慢品出了清苦甘洌的木香。他好喜欢这股气味，稍微放松了些身子，又在雷狮的手搭到他最敏感的后腰时绷紧肌肉。痒和说不清的感觉从肌肤交接处迸发，像被电火花刺了皮肤般悲鸣着软了腰身，果冻似的臀肉直直抵上了雷狮勃发的胯部。

　　前端被濡湿的触感让雷狮闷哼一声，轻轻一刮便满手汁液。安迷修的后穴早已泛滥成灾，臀缝都积满粘滑蜜液，掀张的口吐出一股水流，再沾上卵囊，打湿柔嫩的腿跟和丰盈的肉。异于汗液的晶亮质感像蛛网上粘着的晨露，流泪一样绕着弧流进腿弯。

　　我开始了。雷狮吞口口水，声音嘶哑，手指探进那弹润的小口，刚刚没入指弯便听见粘腻的、类似于搅拌奶油的细声。

　　淫靡到极致。两人皆这样想着。

　　安迷修下意识地扭着腰推拒：这感觉实在不好。细巧的指尖根本无法慰抚到深处的粘痒，他从里到外都湿透了，热的像被炉火烤过的熟果，穴口也足够松软，大可直接进来。他不满地哼声，有意要避开雷狮的手。

　　忍一忍。雷狮簇着眉头，添了根手指缓慢地进出——他怕自己浪费这份来之不易的甜点，按捺着冲动，认真又生疏地为他扩张。安迷修抓着被子蹭眼泪，把脑袋别向另一侧避开他的亲吻，闷闷地哼声不知代表什么。

　　等四指都可以顺畅无阻地进出时，雷狮终于抽出手，解开自己有些泛潮的裤子。性器弹在臀瓣上的啪响在室内格外清晰，安迷修瞬间红了脸，后颈到耳朵都一片嫣红。雷狮看着好笑，扶着顶部对准松软诱人的小口试探性地戳了戳，尚未彻底进入便有肠肉一圈圈热情地吸吮，以至于分离时发出类似亲吻的‘啾啵’声让安迷修进一步地无地自容。

　　别玩了。他终于说出今晚的第二句话，因羞愤而压低的声音低沉又酥软，雷狮的额汗顺势落进安迷修的腰窝，他猛地把人翻地仰面朝天，扣着腰便一记深顶。性器猝不及防的攻势快又狠又准，肠壁里硬币大小的栗状凸起被坚韧的头部和冠状沟毫不怜惜地狠蹭，甚至隐约吻到了生殖腔的细缝。

　　对于第一次与人做爱的omega，这太过头了。安迷修痛苦又欢愉地哭叫着仰起头，脆弱的脖颈几乎要被喉结撕破，不成调的哭腔和呻吟断断续续，泪水汹涌而出，两眼都失了焦距。他的手紧紧抱着雷狮的肩臂，泪和汗从他的肩头淋了满身。一股温凉打湿他的下腹：安迷修射了，腹部和交合处都一塌糊涂，白浆在蜜色的皮肤上惊人地显眼，像朵正在枯萎的雪绒花，一点一点走了形。

　　这一眼就让他的性器膨胀到了不可理喻的尺寸。　

　　安迷修简直像是用软糖做的，每一次挺入都溅出大股的糖浆，软滑的内壁又紧紧地吸附着性器，挤得他红了眼睛，把肠穴肏地来不及还原便又被打开。安迷修被顶地腹部都微有些突起，Alpha的性器坚挺又炙热，内壁都被这股血热染的愈发的烫也愈发地软，肠液淅淅沥沥浇洒在性器头部再被蹭到底端，卵囊与臀相击的部分起了一层白沫，像咖啡表层的奶泡。

　　太过分了。两人临近崩断的理智不约而同地想。

　　每一下攻势都实打实地蹭到敏感点，安迷修抽抽噎噎地连抱都抱不动，掉落进床铺的身体又被雷狮一手捞起，握着他的臀往胯部紧紧挤压。性器的每一寸都湿透了，粘着他的甜味，空气里斥满的信息素和爱欲几乎只需一根火柴就能燃着，炸地理智尽失。雷狮把他翻过来压在床里，在安迷修体内向上弯弧的性器便抵着生殖腔口附近的肉转了半圈，瞬间又刺激出一波眼泪和哭嚎。

　　只是挨蹭就已经猛烈到浑身颤栗，如果被打开腔口…安迷修自己都尚未意识到自己绞紧了后穴，滚烫又软嫩的肉吸嘬着性器最最敏感的前端，甚至狠狠抿了铃口。雷狮收紧了手指，过载的快感几乎让他双腿打颤，可谓是凶恶地瞪了一眼毫无自知的omega，却只看见对方的后脑勺和呜咽。

　　看不到泪水涟涟的眼和脸，这让他不悦。于是他捞起软地一塌糊涂的腰让人骑跨在自己身上，刚支起一半身子的安迷修感觉自己凌空一翻，下意识地抱紧了雷狮脖颈，慌张的眼睛还在往外掉着泪滴。

　　我松手了。雷狮好心的提醒，安迷修却看上去不解，随着腰部支撑力的抽离，自身重量和重力让性器狠狠贯穿了肠肉，他错觉被一柄煅烧的剑捅穿腹部，肠液粘连的深处被蛮横地撑开，可怕的深度和快感几乎要让他窒息。他大睁着眼，手颤抖着摸了摸自己潮湿的腹部，感觉到肌肉组织覆盖着的形状后颤抖着深吸一口气，极其震惊似的。

　　你…他的唇一张一合，发出的声音却微弱的可怜。你、你差点进去了、

　　雷狮捧起他腰胯往上微抬，再让他被笔直的性器劈开。更有弹性的腔口似乎不那么柔软，肉质紧密又圆滑，倒是能轻轻顶开条缝。丰盈的汁水一股脑儿顺着缝隙往外流撒，灼烫体液直直浇灌在顶头，雷狮闷哼一声，抓紧了试图推开他肩膀的安迷修再次狠顶。

　　这回他顶开了一半，整个头部都陷入了狭窄紧致的密地，汁液像永远不会流尽一样浇洒，腔肉有自我意识般一圈圈回转着要推他出去，而它们也的确成功驱逐了不速之客。安迷修几乎要昏厥了，趴在他肩头大口大口地喘着气，声音嘶哑地贴着他耳朵，一声又一声地哀求。雷狮充耳不闻，握紧他的腰连连深击，那腔口终于在数次进击后放弃了抵御，敞开了贝肉般滑嫩细腻的内里，刺激到雷狮都蓄起了泪。

　　我进去了。雷狮淡淡地回答，不给安迷修更多反抗的机会，一手把他紧紧围在胸前，一手握着腰做出最狠的致命一击。性器几乎整根都被抽出体外，再伴随着重力的加成破开吸唆的肠肉，直捣穴心，大半都冲进那高热又销魂的腔体。雷狮兽一样低吼着，循着本能狠狠咬住香滑软嫩的后颈，再把精液狠狠打进那不住索求的腔穴，直到它灌满每一寸缝隙，把这只即将酝酿胚胎的宫房注地气球般饱胀，小腹明显的隆起仿佛已怀胎三月，使安迷修崩溃似的发出呜咽和哭叫，尾音带着快意。雷狮后背的皮肉被修剪圆润的指甲生生抠破了皮，安迷修狠狠夹紧他的腰，整个人如穿山甲般紧紧缩成一团，为自己最软弱的部分被彻底击溃而悲鸣。雷狮捧起他的脸给他擦掉泪水，有些慌张，我是不是弄疼你了。

　　安迷修说不出话，泪水汹涌，他要说的全部都卡在喉咙里上不来也下不去。他好难受，Alpha的精液仿佛在腐蚀他的腔膜，灼烧似的疼压过瞬间的快感，而随着卡在腔口的结逐渐消减，精液又顺着缝隙打湿了他的肠壁，那股紧贴着皮肤的烧灼痛感一路延伸到穴口，灼干了欢愉只剩下疼。

　　他痛得没了力气，从雷狮身上软软地滑落，蜷成一团躲在狼藉的被子里，咬紧的唇里漏出的痛呼让雷狮手足无措，翻开他的腿方便他导出余精，沾了一手粘稠的银白色液体，逐渐烧灼的腐蚀感让他狠狠一惊。

　　这不对。

　　雷狮把赶忙把人拦腰抱进浴室，接了热水给他仔仔细细地清理。他的储藏量实在太大，浓稠的精水彻底占据了安迷修最脆弱的部分，水无法进到深处。手指尖的皮肤已经发红，他不知道自己的东西什么时候变成这样怪异的液体，只好一并跨进浴缸，性器带着水流一并涌进穴洞。安迷修连呻吟都绵弱无力，就算肠穴清理干净，已经闭合的腔口也无法让外来物带走这股蚀骨的疼。

　　好疼，好疼。他今晚已经流了太多眼泪，眼眶干涩又肿胀，泪腺也已经没有液体可以继续分泌。好疼，他不知道自己有没有传达出这一重意思，肠穴仿佛都被灼成死肉，不再对性器的冲撞有任何回应，快感自然也少的可怜。

　　好疼，好难受。他捂着自己的腹部，雷狮捧起他的前额，焦急的眼睛在黑暗里显得恍惚。

　　他昏过去了。

　　索性这并不致命，他没有昏厥太久便再次睁开眼睛，约莫过了一分钟或五分钟；因为他醒来时，自己在雷狮怀里，身上的水都被擦干，与那位贵族交缠在床榻里奄奄一息。

　　他在昏厥的时间里仔仔细细地回想起那位将他接进府邸的夫人说了什么。她给过他警告，并且也解释他或许会承受的痛苦。那位Alpha当年怀孕时差点丢了自己的命，不论胎儿是否能平安落地，孕母本身的生命也将垂危——因为他的腹中胎即将决定自己的伴侣能活多久。

　　弥埃拉若无法把诅咒传递给孩子，自己会在21岁以前被水银烧死。这是完美的代价，尽管这支面临覆灭的贵族不愿如此，也无能为力。她疲累地揉捏着眼角，请求他帮自己的儿子活下去：作为雷狮的生母，她不能接受自己的骨肉尚未发育成熟便因一个该死的诅咒与世长辞。没人可以接受这样的苦痛，天神也要因为自己早夭的儿女而悲哭，更何况他面前的是一位30岁便生有白发的女性。

　　他理解他母亲的痛苦，也决定要做出帮助。所以在他意识清醒后听见雷狮的询问，低低地撒着谎：我太累了。心里有些不是滋味，抬头看他怕会被捉出端倪，只好把脑袋贴靠上胸膛，听那在肋骨中间蓬张的心跳。他似乎是第一次这样近距离地聆听，有些像神庙报时的钟，震地他耳朵和脑袋嗡嗡响。

　　或许是他认知尚浅，他并不觉得这位为他理顺额发，在他前额印晚安吻的Alpha铁石心肠。至少他的心脏不是极北的冰，寒冬的霜——它炙热又蓬勃，比燃烧的火炭还要更甚一筹，烫的他前额都热了一片。

　　他的生命健康又强大，怎么能止步于此？

　　安迷修闭上眼睛；只为这声诉求，他义不容辞。


End file.
